The present invention relates to wood cutting tools and in particular to a dowel cutter and sizer.
In carpentry, cabinet making, model making, and other wood working, a need exists for making dowels easily and cheaply out of the same wood with which the wood worker is using. In the prior art, cumbersome machines, such as a lathe, or a large specially manufactured jig, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,274, are needed in order to manufacture a dowel.
The present invention makes dowel cutting out of the same piece of wood possible with only a vise to hold the cutter of the present invention and an electric hand drill to turn the woodstock. The finished dowel is simple to make and has a refined surface that requires little or no sanding subsequent to manufacture.
The inside diameter of the cutter determines the size of the dowel. The cutters of the present invention are principally intended to be used to manufacture dowels from 1/32 of an inch to 3/4 of an inch in diameter. The cutters themselves are also simple and very inexpensive to make. The cutters are manufactured from cold rolled steel and not hardened in any manner. The lack of hardening permits the carpenter to sharpen them as required, although as an option the cutters can be hardened and ground if the need or desire arises.
Other advantages of the present invention in addition to its ease of operation and quality of finished product, is the additional capability of the present invention to size a particular piece of stock to any dimension desired. If sanding is required, the dowel may also be readily sanded by utilizing the same components used to cut and size the stock.
Other advantages of the present invention will be readily understood from the following specification, claims, and drawings.